The present invention relates to a spherical display device such as a terrestrial, lunar or celestial globe used for teaching.
Most of the conventional terrestrial globes have a spherical body supported by a semi-circular or circular supporting frame so as to be rotatable around its vertical axis.
Another conventional terrestrial globe is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-20234 which has a spherical body housed in a transparent semi-spherical capsule held in a frame on a pedestal.
With the conventional terrestrial globe of the former type, the supporting frame obstructs observations, particularly of the portion around the South Pole.
The terrestrial globe disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-20234 has an advantage that the spherical body can be turned in any direction. But, when it comes to explaining the rotation of the earth, it is very inconvenient, and also because the surface of the spherical body touches projections on the inner surface of the capsule, it is easily damaged.